prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Solcière
is the former main antagonist from ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. She is a young witch who wants to collect the Cures' tears to bring her mentor back but Trauuma reveals that he never planned on helping her and was just helping himself. After Trauuma's intentions are revealed, she helps the Cures to defeat him. History Growing up as an orphan, a woman, who is her mentor, found her in the woods and adopted her. Soon, the woman taught Solcière on how to use magic, because the woman was looking for a succcesor. The woman also sang a lullaby to sing her to sleep, which was later a song Solcière knew by heart. As Solcière grew older, she studied more magic, and she also wanted to know what 'the ultimate magic' was, as what the woman promised her to give. But the woman kept on singing the lullaby when Solcière speaks, never giving her the answer. But sadly, the woman never told her what it was, and ever since the day she died, Solcière was heartbroken. Meanwhile, Trauuma appeared and told Solcière that her mentor hated her and always ignored her. Solcière's view on her mentor finally changed which resulted in a change of her appearance and her view on the song her mentor taught her. To bring her mentor back, she wanted to collect the Pretty Cure's tears. She worked together with Trauuma to do it. But after Cure Miracle and Cure Magical sang a song to prove that her mentor didn't hate her, Solcière's feelings were slowly changing. But when Trauuma suddenly betrayed her, she started to be an ally of the Pretty Cures and sang The Witch's Lullaby to heal Miracle and Magical's wounds. She sang the song again with the help of the other Pretty Cures and Trauuma is finally defeated. After the battle, Solcière told Miracle and Magical that she wanted to follow her mentor's footsteps to become a mentor for younger children. Appearance Prior to her purification, she wears a black, purple and red gothic-style dress with a lacy white band around her waist and white fluff under the skirt. On her head she wears a black headband with gray and red ribbons on each side and a red broken heart headpiece on top. Her hair is magenta-purple and her eyes are red. She also wears long black and purple boots with bracelets around the ankles. She has a purple and silver staff. After she becomes good, her dress becomes white, red and pink and her hair becomes lighter. The broken heart halves become two small pink hearts and the ribbons become red as well. Personality Solcière is a very cold person. She is often closed off with the Pretty Cures before she turned good. She depends on Trauuma to defeat the Pretty Cures for her. After she is reformed, she dreams of teaching younger children to learn magic. Etymology "Sorcière" is French for "witch". Abilities Trivia *She is the second All Stars villain to be female and the second All Stars villain to be reformed the first being Maamu. *Young Solcière resembles Aida Mana. *She is seen in the background during a scene in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Stubs